


rbb (really big boy)

by dreamiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, MiniGuy, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, apparently this is called miniguy??? so, chenle is 10cm tall, handjobs, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiss/pseuds/dreamiss
Summary: wherein Chenle [college student, somehow 10cm in height] faces a MUCH bigger problem [Jisung's dick, approx. 8 inches] than him.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	rbb (really big boy)

**Author's Note:**

> IM LAUGHING T THE TITLE HRHMFRHHRFMHFR 
> 
> also don't ask why this happened :(( it just did pls enjoy :D

Actually, how did Chenle even get in this mess?

It was last week, maybe, everything’s already muddled in this small mind of his. He remembers being in a college party hosted by their course in some forest nearby, and Chenle dragged Jisung, his roommate and best friend, to attend with him. He remembers getting piss drunk and hanging off the younger, equally as gone as he is, and getting lost between the trees and the full moon that night.

Chenle thinks he passed out that night, and sort of feels sorry that Jisung had to drag both their asses back home alone, but he didn’t get to say any formalities because he woke up freaking _ten centimetres tall._

A few days of freaking out and searching on the internet later, Chenle thinks he’s gotten used to living in the pocket of Jisung’s favorite joggers. He’s never been more thankful that they took the same course and the same classes, though it is sad that Jisung can’t wear his skinny black pants with the rips on them. He looked really good with those.

Today, however, feels like the day all his problems come crashing down on him.

“What the fuck just hit me?” Chenle screeches, head spinning from what felt like a hammer hitting him on the back of his head. Everything’s wobbly because Jisung forgot to set an alarm, and now they’re both running late for their class.

Chenle peeks out from the pocket, peering at Jisung who looks super red from exertion or something else, the older can’t tell. Jisung stops running, the pedestrian lane turning red. Quietly, he confesses. “…I forgot to wear underwear today.”

Chenle stares blankly, and Jisung chances a glance. “That was your dick?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Chenle yells, but to outsiders it probably sounds like a mouse squeaking. Still, Jisung grimaces.

“There was no time, okay! And hold tight, the light’s about to go green.”

“Jisung, I swear to god, hold your dick down or you will risk giving me a concussion.”

The younger looks down at him in a panic. “We have to run, Chenle! And that looks weird, just… try and dodge it.”

Chenle huffs, “When I grow back, I am _so_ gonna punch you.”

💟

They barely made it to their class, no one sparing them (or Jisung, rather) a glance as he climbs three steps at a time to get to his seat. When Jisung gets his ass on the seat, then Chenle thinks he can breathe a bit easier without worrying that Jisung’s pendulum dick is gonna hit him.

Chenle strains to hear their professor, but he can’t hear it with how loud his heartbeat is. He’s been sitting in Jisung’s joggers for about a week now, for hours at a time, and he’s never been this conscious about how he can literally lean over and kiss the head of Jisung’s cock before.

The older squirms, glancing every so often to his left. Even though all he can see is grey cotton, he can still see the outline of Jisung’s dick, half-hard from adrenaline. It doesn’t help that all that Chenle can breathe in is the tantalising mix of clean laundry and Jisung’s musk.

Chenle curses himself for being such a creep, but his cock stirs against his will, and Chenle breathes in deeper. _Why does Jisung smell so good?_

Resisting the urge to throw himself unto Jisung’s dick and just _inhale,_ he stands his ground, no longer trying to listen to the lesson, just balling his fists and tries very hard not to jack himself off in Jisung’s pocket. _Is it hotter in here or is it just me?_

Jisung shifts and drags Chenle along with him, and the older already has Jisung’s mannerisms memorised but still, he almost cries at the thought. Jisung looking as soft as can be, in his grey joggers and grey hoodie, glasses perched on his nose, focused on taking down notes, legs spread in a way Chenle should find obnoxious, and his half-hard dick barely outlining on the grey cotton.Chenle muffles a groan in his palm. _Why is Park Jisung so fucking hot?_

Above him, Jisung isn’t faring much better.

He’s been avoiding thinking about it all week, and so far he succeeded until, you know, he accidentally went commando today.

Jisung can’t keep the heat away _anywhere_ , and he hopes no one notices how his face is still flushed even though it’s been over fifteen minutes since class started. And he’s praying to every god out there that Chenle doesn’t notice that his erection is _not_ calming down.

Damn it, why did he have to be so horny all the time? Jisung knows he’s a growing teen, but isn’t this too much? Can’t he get one off in the evening everyday and not deal with his right now?

But he’s going through it anyway. Instead of analysing the problems written on the board, Jisung finds himself drifting to yesterday morning, when Chenle wouldn’t wake up so he had to pull him from the makeshift bed they made, and Jisung’s heart nearly stopped at how malleable Chenle’s small body had been.

Jisung puts his head down in shame. But the memory stirs something in him and turns him on even more. Chenle had always been easy to manhandle at 5’10” but he’d been like a doll at 10 centimetres and it’s been messing with Jisung’s head.

It doesn’t help that Chenle’s standing right there, right next to his dick, smaller stature and all. Jisung imagines Chenle would probably look up in wonder when it’s fully hard; hold it between his two palms, and even then it will still probably be too big for him to hold. Jisung imagines how Chenle would look, slick from his pre-cum alone, and covered in his semen when he comes.

Ah, Jisung’s got a real problem now.

He can’t even rub one out in the bathroom because the reason for his arousal is living in his pocket. His cock throbs for attention.

Jisung kind of wants to cry in frustration.

Class ends and Jisung’s imagination would _not_ stop wilding. He’s stuck with an erection from this morning, with no underwear, and his best friend sitting just a few centimetres away. He’s been tense and awkward and he just wants to get home and drop Chenle off in his bed to take care of his big guy but the universe! Just! Won’t! Let! Him!

It’s just one other class today, and Jisung takes a deep breath, hoping desperately that he’ll calm down in the meantime.

“Hey Jisung?” Chenle calls out as Jisung walks to the other building for their class.

“Yeah?”

Chenle peeks out, letting his arms dangle outside. “Usually, I wouldn’t say anything at a time like this, but I think we should skip class.” Chenle’s words make Jisung stop in his tracks. He looks around to make sure no one’s around them.

Suspiciously, Jisung squints at Chenle. “Why?”

“Well, I think you’ve got a _problem_ since this morning. And it hasn’t gone away. Maybe you should take care of it?”

Jisung flushes. Instinctively, both hands come to cover his face in shame. He can’t believe Chenle noticed! This is so humiliating!

“Hey! It’s okay! We all get like that sometimes! Just... let’s get home before someone else notices that your dick is out.” Chenle puffs, oddly protective of Jisung’s chastity (or what’s left of it) because really, from Chenle’s perspective: it’s hard not to notice.

Jisung starts walking back home, eyes trained on the ground but he doesn’t dare catch Chenle’s gaze. There’s a weight on his shoulders that wasn’t there before, getting caught with a hard-on in public by your best friend wasn’t exactly a mood lifter, and it makes Jisung sulk and pout all the way home.

Actually, it feels like he’s disappointed the older somehow, even though it’s not his fault (okay, maybe a bit is his fault) that everyone treats him like a baby. He’s not that innocent anymore!

“Just saying, this is your fault.” Jisung grumbles as he climbs the stairs to their flat.

“ _My fault?_ ” Chenle does a double take. Did Jisung just imply that... “I’m the reason you’re hard right now?”

Jisung grimaces. Why did he think that it was a good idea to say that? He tries a different approach. “It’s because you’re breathing so hard! You made my balls tingle.”

“Jisung, if you say it like that...” Chenle sighs. He waits until they’re inside the flat before he continues this conversation, it’ll be hell if anyone overheard what he’s about to say. “Listen, Jisung. I admit that I was breathing a bit weirdly just now. But only because it smelled really good? So technically it’s your fault.”

Jisung feels his legs buckle beneath him. _What? Did he hear that right?_

Hurriedly, he grabs Chenle from his pocket and gently puts him down on his bedside table. Jisung collapses on his own bed and feels his cock, yet again, stir awake. “What did you just say.”

Chenle puts a hand on his chest, “You know me, Jisung. I’m very honest. But I’m not gonna repeat myself.”

Jisung spies Chenle’s ears flaming red. He smiles despite his thundering heartbeat in his ears. Maybe it was time he was honest too…

“Then… then, do you want to help me out?”

“Listen, this morning.” Jisung clears his throat. Being honest was painful. “This morning, I was thinking about you. So yeah, you’re really the reason for my, er, _problem_.”

Chenle stands frozen, and Jisung almost misses the way he glances at his cock, now fully hard and straining against his pants, and gulps.

“Well, shit. What do you want me to do?” Chenle whispers, now just openly ogling the younger.

Jisung pulls back, bewilderment written all over his features. “Wait. You’re up for it?”

A groan. “Jisung, I swear to god, do something before I change my mind.”

That makes Jisung spring into action but the only thing he does is hover his hands around him awkwardly. “Um, okay, take your clothes off first.”

Chenle starts with his pants, hesitating once but one look at the younger, who’s starting to shed the look of surprise as the older shimmies out of his pants, milky legs out on display. Jisung reaches out to caress one, and Chenle can’t hide his shudder.

“This is so weird.” Chenle mumbles to himself but trembles in anticipation as Jisung’s finger continues its ministrations, inching closer to his dick.

Soon enough, Chenle’s bare and Jisung nearly drools at the sight of the older’s smooth skin. He can’t resist holding a hand out and rubbing a thumb down Chenle’s body, smirking in satisfaction as it passes down his dusty pink nipples, then his flat stomach, and his cute, neglected cock. Chenle’s knees go weak, and he has to hold unto Jisung’s thumb to keep himself upright.

“Oh, fuck, Jisung. Do that again.” Chenle’s eyes squeeze shut and he moans loudly as Jisung sweeps him from the table and unto his palm, carrying him closer to himself. Jisung experimentally presses down on Chenle’s member, and the older bucks into his touch.

It’s so oddly mesmerising, watching Chenle’s face contort in pleasure and his legs tremble from the pressure, his small hands trying to find purchase on the skin on his palm, to no avail. He’s so small that Jisung can see everything on display. Jisung eats the sight up.

“Chenle…” Jisung breathes out, and Chenle’s eyes snap open, just in time to see Jisung’s face closer than before, tongue darting out to take a taste.

Chenle feels the wet warmth before his mind registers it. It’s feels so foreign and new, but Chenle arches up to meet it. Jisung licks up from his cock, running the flat of this tongue to his chest, then kissing each one of his buds afterwards. Chenle can’t keep the noises inside himself.

Jisung giggles, rubbing circles at his nipples and looking pleased when Chenle can’t do anything but squirm under his grip. “You’re so cute.”

The older isn’t given a chance to retort before Jisung easily spreads his legs with two fingers.

“Hey, wait—“ Chenle protests, face red from the embarrassing position but he’s cut off by Jisung’s tongue, expertly licking between his asscheeks and Chenle _screams_.

Chenle can’t help but grind down on the wet muscle, shuddering when Jisung starts to gently suck. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. More please…”

Jisung smirks as he watches Chenle come apart. Cheeks flushed and wet all over from his spit. Just to tease the older, Jisung abruptly pulls away, and it’s so worth it when Chenle whines high in his throat, back arching off his palm in frustration. “Jisung, wha— Why’d you stop?”

Jisung doesn’t answer, simply manoeuvring Chenle on his knees, ass up and pushing the older’s face into his palm before diving back in.

Jisung feels the older twitch under his tongue, before melting against him. “Hey, spread your legs a bit more.”

Chenle does so without an ounce of shame but Jisung turns it up a notch. His finger caresses the inside of Chenle’s thighs, letting his finger press Chenle’s cock into his stomach as he does so.

“Jisung, you ass. Get to it.” Chenle pants, letting his cheek rest on his palm to look over at him.

“I thought this was supposed to be about _me_ and _my_ problem.” Jisung pouts, rubbing Chenle’s cock between two of his fingers.

Chenle bucks into it thoughtlessly. “Man, even I can tell that you’re getting off on this. So just _do_ something already!”

Jisung smiles despite himself, weak against his best friend’s pleas. He kisses Chenle’s bottom before licking down his back, enjoying the way Chenle shies away from it. Then Jisung lets his tongue wander between Chenle’s shaking thighs, toying with his small cock and asshole.

“Oh, Jisung, oh, _oh_ — fuck, Jisung, I’m gonna come. Stop, _stop_ —!” Chenle gasps, overwhelmed at the sensation. He thrashes against his tongue, small hands trying to pry it away. But Jisung ignores him, flicking his tongue faster, _harder_ — until Jisung feels the familiar bitter taste like a drop on his tongue.

Jisung licks it all up, turning Chenle’s body over as he does so. Chenle’s like putty in his hands, still dazed from pleasure. Jisung smiles sweetly at him, finding whatever he does cute.

“You are just so cute like this, Chenle-ya.” Jisung coos at him, continuing to manhandle him just because he can.

This time, Jisung bends Chenle in half, hooking his legs on his index finger to inspect Chenle’s spent cock and fluttering hole.

“Hey.” Chenle croaks out, “Your _problem’s_ still not fixed.”

The younger hums, looking down at his straining erection like he forgot about it too. “Oh yeah.” With the hand not carrying Chenle, he unzips his pants, pulling his cock free. Jisung sighs. He didn’t know how painful it was until it sprang free from its constraints.

Jisung gives his length a few strokes, and he’s already sensitive from the neglect. “Chenle, are you really up for this?”

“At this point, I think I’m up for anything you throw at me. So let’s just do it!”

Jisung feels his heart flutter at Chenle’s enthusiasm, but more so from what he’s about to do. “Okay then.”

He makes Chenle sit upright, before holding him closer to his dick and _oh god, that is one hell of a sight._ Jisung nearly comes from the sight alone.

Chenle sitting with his legs spread, Jisung’s cock nestled between his thighs and just like Jisung thought, Chenle looks up at it, hands petting the veins at the underside of his length.

“Jisung, you can’t imagine how big you look from here.” Chenle says, pinching at the skin and Jisung yowls. “Hey, bring me up, will you?”

Jisung complies, and his brain short-circuits as Chenle dips his fingers into the pre-cum pooled there, before licking it all up like it’s whipped cream. “Mm, so tasty, Jisung-ah.” Chenle moans, starting to mouth at the head of his cock.

And damn, watching Chenle’s small mouth try and lick him clean is probably going to be engraved into the back of his eyelids after this. Jisung’s eyes roll back from pleasure.

“Does that feel good? I can’t imagine that you can actually feel something this small…” Chenle frowns.

“No!” Jisung protests, a bit too loudly, surprising Chenle and himself in the process. “No, no, you’re good. So good.” Jisung adds breathlessly.

Chenle lets out a whistle, looking impressed. “Oh, is that so?” He licks a long stripe on the base of his cock, distracting Jisung from Chenle’s light fingers, inserting them inside his urethra.

“Oh shit, Chenle!” Jisung groans as the older’s fingers play around him.

Jisung’s hips quiver as he feels the pressure building in his groin. He bucks forward involuntarily, the movement bouncing Chenle, who hugs unto Jisung’s dick for his dear life.

“Jisung— careful!” Chenle scolds but Jisung’s ears have static in them, too turned on and too frustrated to hear Chenle. He can only focus onthe hotness of Chenle’s body against his cock.

“Chenle, hold tight.”

Chenle does it before he says anything, not that he can because Jisung adjusts his grip on the older, so that he’s able to hold Chenle’s body closer as he grips the base of his length at the same time. Slowly, he starts rubbing Chenle’s chest up and down on his erection, jacking himself off.

Jisung moans, his cock lubed up enough from all the pre-cum he’s accumulated, and to see Chenle _absolutely_ lathered in it makes Jisung growl and stroke himself faster, until he feels it coming.

He drags Chenle’s body from his cock then, just so that he can spill his come on Chenle’s small body, watching in satisfaction and admiration as spurts of white coat Chenle’s face and body.

_Beautiful_ , Jisung thinks.

There’s a beat of silence where they just heave to catch their breaths, eyes locked on each other as it processes what exactly it is they just did.

“…Park Jisung, you better be cleaning me up or _else_.” Chenle glowers, and Jisung springs into action, heading for the bathroom.

“Yes, yes, your highness!”

💟

After plugging up their sink and filling it with warm water to make into a makeshift pool, Jisung sits on their toilet, all cleaned up and comfortable as he watches the older splash around.

Jisung folds his arms and leans on the sink, eyes fond as Chenle’s foot slips and he nearly cracks his head on the porcelain.

“Do you want some bubbles or no?” Jisung asks, uncapping the shower gel.

“No thanks, I don’t want to drown.” Chenle answers, swimming his way to Jisung’s side of the sink, and Jisung puts a palm in the water so Chenle can get on.

“Don’t think because you’re pampering me means I’ve forgiven you.”Chenle warns as he sits in the palm of Jisung’s hand.

“Eh, why not?” Jisung whines.

“My head is still spinning from your little stunt, don’t think you’ll get out of this easily.”

Jisung pouts, he already said he was sorry. A thought comes to mind. “Hey, can I kiss you?”

“No. I don’t want to suffocate.” Is Chenle’s curt answer. He splashes the water around him.

Jisung deflates and pouts some more. “Okay… But when you grow back, we _are_ gonna do this again, right?”

Chenle doesn’t answer immediately, and for a moment the only sound was the soft sloshing of water over Jisung’s fingers and the electrical buzz of the exhaust fan. “…I would like that.”


End file.
